Various techniques exist that enable Internet-based search engines to receive and process queries from users and to provide search results based thereon. Because these search engines are typically coupled with data stores, other queries, search results, and various search data may be conveniently stored for subsequent access. For instance, related searches that are generally associated with a query or specifically associated with a user may be discovered. However, existing technology fails to present those related searches in an intuitive manner once a user had navigated away from a search-result page.
For example, the existing methods are configured to offer users a standard search experience that involves locating and presenting a list of search results on a user interface (UI) display area and, perhaps, surface related searches on the UI display area as well. However, as users navigate away from the list of search results, they may realize that the navigated-to website may not contain the information they are seeking. Thus, when a user is no longer viewing the search results, existing UIs are inadequate for continuing to provide related searches to the user as a reminder. Accordingly, employing a procedure to supply and display related searches while the user is navigating across a number of web sites would enhance a user's experience researching a particular topic.